Inuria
by Iason
Summary: The fourth annual 100 Year War Celebration is about to commence. For the first time in a long time, Team Avatar will be in the same place at the same time. But something (or someone) wants this new era of peace to end. It will take a lot of trust, time, and adrenaline to find out who keeps trying to kill Zuko. Zutara fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I can't express how excited I am to put up my second story on the website! Remember to review: it gives an author incentive to write more chapters; if you catch my drift. _

_This is a Zutara story. The devlopment will be a little slow so they won't be making out by the second chapter. Gotta love that development. _

_Read and REVIEW!_

_-Iason_

**Inuria**

**Chapter** **1**

It had been four years since the War had ended, and so far everything was peaceful. The Fire Nation had had a rocky start, suffering under the demands of all of those which it had destroyed and oppressed.

Eventually, the Avatar and his best friend, Firelord Zuko had pulled through, establishing a new set of laws within the new nation and the beginnings of a new belief system.

Everywhere all over the Fire Nation, kids were being taught about the balance of the elements and of the world as a whole. With the help of Iroh and his odd, annoying, metaphorical teachings, Zuko was beginning to create a whole new age.

While Zuko and the Avatar were establishing a new peace and order within the nations, the children of Hakota were helping their father build up a stronger Water Tribe society. With the story of their grandparents in mind, Sokka and Katara were firmly arranging a new system of order between the sister tribes. They even found a way to get waterbenders from the Northern Tribe to aid them in building a stronger Southern Tribe.

Suki was . . . well, Suki. She was leading her band of Kyoshi warriors in the ways of the teachings of Avatar Kyoshi. Peacefully and firmly protecting their island from any unwelcome visitors.

Toph was still Toph, although she held quite a bit more power and was working on creating what she called the "world's greatest sport." Oh, and she was building a metalbending school at the request of Aang. Boy had that taken some thinking. And talking. And some pretty darn vicious earth bending.

Needless to say, Team Avatar was spread out, yes. But they still kept in touch through messenger hawk. Sokka more than anyone else due to his fascination with the simple birds.

It was a wonder to all of them that they'd all be gathering together in the Fire Nation capital in just a few weeks with the rest of the world's greatest personas for the annual War anniversary. To take a break from all the work, stress and expectations was like a dream come true.

But, though they were going to celebrate the end of a War and the beginnings of peace, they were still in the throes of danger...

* * *

><p>"-speech to the whole Nations, then the Avatar will come out and you two will do the customary bow and greeting before -"<p>

Zuko sighed and sunk down in his chair, on hand on the arm rest, the other rubbing his left temple. Could being royalty be any more _boring_?

"Then," the short diplomat instructing Zuko on the propriety of the celebration paced back and forth, doing minuscule imitations of what he was expecting, "you and the Avatar will wait for the rulers of the other Nations to come up -"

Zuko zoned out once more, barely holding back an eye roll. He'd done this three times before flawlessly and the small diplomat looked as if he'd just completely improvised the whole thing. Which was partially true, but the original plan was just...boring.

He looked out the tall windows in the small meeting room, and watched the trees blowing softly in the autumn wind. Zuko wondered absentmindedly about his friends.

He knew that Aang had gone off in a haste, saying something about a new herd of bison that he had found. Zuko knew Aang wouldn't miss the celebration for anything, even air bison. Zuko's diplomat, well he had less faith.

The man stopped and scowled at Zuko and the Firelord nodded and smiled. It seemed to do the trick and the man nodded and began pacing again as he continued his instructions.

Zuko groaned inwardly. They were just now getting to the rules of the ballroom dancing.

Toph wouldn't dance if her life depended on it, Zuko thought smiling fondly. The small earthbender was more than capable with her unmatched skills, but it was enough of an injury to her pride to walk out dressed nicely, hair done differently, and to behave like a proper noblewoman.

Sokka and Suki would be all over the dance floor. Zuko knew this from experience. The two warriors were just meant to be together and if Zuko had to complain about anything, it was that they never left each other's side. Gosh Sokka just needed to _propose_ already.

Zuko's thoughts wandered to the Avatar. As of late, the young man had been moving from country to country. Zuko knew that as much as his best friend loved what he did, he wanted rest as much as anyone else. But Aang was a social butterfly. He'd dance with whomever came to him.

Zuko frowned to himself as the diplomat began to list all of the songs that were to be played, stressing that Zuko must be aware in case anything "goes wrong". He then almost laughed aloud when he remembered why the man was going through this now.

Two years back, Zuko and Toph had gotten so tired of the classical Fire Nation music that they went to the conductor of the orchestra and with some persuasion (i.e. Toph rocks), changed the set list to some more "funky stuff" as Sokka put it later.

Zuko's thoughts finally landed onto Katara. The beautiful waterbender had been mentioned many times over the years. Her reputation had grown as a master bender, healer, wise woman, and a beautiful, composed young woman. Zuko couldn't have agreed more with all of those. Though he would've added a couple more adjectives to the list. He absentmindedly rubbed his upper arm where she had nailed him in a sparring match the year before.

Last he had heard, she and the Avatar were ending their relationship on the basis of time spent away from each other. But when Zuko had written a letter to her with questions, she had writing him back with a short, curt, two sentence reply completely avoiding the questions he had asked.

Zuko understood the awkwardness and uncomfortableness of a relationship ended. Mai had broken up with him a year-ish ago saying he was getting too happy. Zuko had laughed and she had scowled as if her point had been proven. The weak argument was made to be a simple excuse later down the road when Zuko caught her sitting under the tree by the small pond in his courtyard with an off-duty guard. Both of them had looked awfully cozy under there and Zuko had only been relieved Mai had found some sort of solace.

"Mr. Gunjo, I do believe my nephew is ready for a break. Perhaps a nice cup of tea and a few minutes outside will be good?" Uncle Iroh's voice came from the doorway of the room.

Zuko sat up and greeted his uncle with a surprised smile. "Uncle!"

Iroh smiled back and Gunjo the diplomat fumbled with the hem of his robes at being addressed so informally. "Oh, um . . . of course. Sir." He looked at Zuko and bowed low. "Your Highness." Then he was gone.

Iroh chuckled. "Your mind seemed as if it were drifting elsewhere, Nephew. Anything I should know about? Or perhaps you really want a cup of my tea!"

Zuko rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Uncle, I am so glad you came. He wouldn't stop talking about all of this stuff and I couldn't help but not listen."

Iroh nodded. "We both know how fond Gunjo is of tradition."

Zuko grumbled under his breath as Iroh took a deep breath in, then exhaled slowly and contentedly.

"I think a nice cup of tea would be nice. Nephew?"

Zuko nodded. "Of course, Uncle." He glanced out the window.

Iroh noticed and patted his tall nephew on the shoulder. "The celebration starts in a week. They will be here soon, I'm sure. Probably early if they want time to spend with you away from people."

"I can't stop thinking about them. Before them, Uncle, I don't think I've ever had a real friend."

Zuko stood up and stretched, wincing as he felt his spine pop. "Yes. Some tea would be nice. And maybe a walk outside. I think I saw some fish in your new lily pond just yesterday..."

* * *

><p>"Can this thing go any slower?!"<p>

"I told you before, Toph, a boat can only go so fast before we begin to use up more fuel than we want."

Toph leaned on the railing on the side of the boat and groaned. "I'm fine with metal but I want some dirt! We've been here for so long!"

The captain cleared his throat. "It's been a day."

Toph sniffed in indignation.

Eventually the captain left her to her thoughts and let her steam undisturbed. The crew had learned early on that to suffer the wrath of Toph Beifong was to suffer the wrath of death.

Oh how she just wanted to be in the Fire Nation already. And not just to be in the dirt.

Her friends would be there. Just like Zuko, Toph had never experienced true friendship until she had met Aang and the Water Tribe siblings. Even then, it had taken so long for her to trust that they would be able to be her friends.

She stuck a finger in her ear and itched it a little before ungracefully wiping her finger on the hem of her robe.

At Zuko's request, she was arriving to the Fire Nation shores three days before the celebrations were to begin. That meant she had left home a week before the celebrations.

Darn Zuko and his country. Why couldn't they just make a giant land-bridge? Toph tilted her head to the side. That actually wasn't a bad idea.

Note to self: make land-bridge.

The years had treated Toph well. Her parents had of course chewed her out once she had returned, but once she had yelled some sense into her father, he had backed down with some grumbling apologies. Still, Toph, as punishment, was to go through a noble woman's education.

Toph was now fluent in three languages, knew seven different types of dances, could recite two different scrolls of tradition, walk in a dress and heels (though those lessons had stopped as soon as possible when everyone realized Toph didn't like it when her feet weren't on the ground), and let's not forget her vast knowledge of laws, politics, and courting.

Oh, the courting. How she hated the courting. Not that any of the men her father had sent her way had lasted long at all. Most of them ended up in random caves or buried halfway under ground.

Toph's lip curled upwards as she remembered the sad fate of the last young man her mother had "discreetly" set her up with. The poor young man was probably having nightmares about mud and rock right now.

The thought of earth successfully killed her small smile and she draped herself over the side railing of the boat again.

Toph ran a hand through her hair, loosely braided in a crown braid before hanging freely around her shoulders in an attempt to keep it out of her face. Her mother had this thing about "never cutting your hair and trying new styles" that Toph was just about done with.

She wondered how Zuko was faring with his duties and traditions. Toph chuckled as she imagined Zuko's sour voice, full of irritation. It was better to be a rich noblewoman than a Firelord.

The sound of a hawk sounded overhead and soon Toph felt the talons of a messenger hawk land nearby on the railing. She tilted her head and recognized the bird as Katara's.

Ah yes. The Sugar Queen. And ex-girlfriend of the Avatar. Boy had that episode caused an uproar.

"You've got a messenger hawk!" The captain called from his post above the deck.

"No! Really?" Toph pretended to blindly look around. "Where?"

The captain, by now used to Toph's behavior calmly and patiently chuckled.

Toph unstrapped the note and waved it around. "Well are you gonna stand there and laugh at my disability, or are you gonna read this for me?"

The captain took the steps down two at a time and snatched the scroll from Toph's fingers with unnecessary flare, and Toph kicked him lightly in the shins.

"I'm reading!" The captain cleared his throat before reading:

"Toph,

I'm setting out today for the Fire Nation. Zuko apparently wants us there three days early just to have time to see us! I think that's nice. Though, I'm not too sure how my dad will do without Sokka and me to help. He's stressed enough as it is. Of course he made me go.

I'm nervous about seeing Aang again. It's always a little weird to see him now. But at the same time it isn't. It's like seeing my brother after an awkward situation.

Suki wants me to find someone else. I think I'm taking it slowly and having some me time for now.

Please stay safe. I know you hate boats, but if you make the boat sink, you'll be stuck floating at sea without one.

I'll see you soon,

Katara."

The captain rolled up the scroll and handed it to Toph. She took it with a smile, her irritation with the boat and the fact that they were surrounded by water forgotten.

"You know, someday you're gonna have to show Katara your voice impression of her."

The captain snorted. "Master Katara would hold that over my head for the rest of my life and you know it."

Toph grinned and lightly flicked her finger, sending a small shard of metal from the railing into the captain's thigh.

The captain winced. "I take it you're still angry about the sea."

Toph shrugged. "Someone has to have some sort of power here."

"For a sixteen year old, you're surprisingly difficult." The captain walked off shaking his head and laughing as he pulled the shard out of his pant leg.

Toph faced the open sea again and closed her eyes - not that it did much. The wind blew her hair around her and she smiled to herself.

Standing here like this, well, she could almost imagine herself standing in the warm, yet nicely breezy gardens of Zuko's palace, drinking tea with Iroh and listening to Katara and Suki catching up.

Toph sighed and opened her eyes - not that it did anything.

She stomped her foot and the boat lurched. There was a two second pause before someone screamed and there was a large crash heard from below deck.

Ah yes. Just what she had wanted. Toph chuckled to herself. She loved catching men who were using the chamber pot.

* * *

><p>Katara didn't know how her brother had ended up flying overboard. All she knew was that he had. And frankly, she wasn't surprised in the least.<p>

"Darn it, Sokka!"

She leaned over the side railings of the boat and peered down below to see her brother's fuzzy warrior's wolf-tail bobbing up and down with the motion of the water.

"I'm okay! Just . . . do some amazing waterbending action and get me out of here, will ya? It's really cold . . ."

Katara snorted. "You fell. I can't help you with every single problem just because I'm a waterbender, you know."

Sokka opened his mouth, then sputtered when a large amount of sea water entered his mouth. "Okay! I'm sorry I made you cook, and wash, and build, and pull my sled, and take care of dad's new seal-penguin, not get me out!" He was now pleading with her.

Katara smirked to herself. "I don't know, Sokka. I think the life of a fish suits you. Wandering, eating, sleeping . . ."

Sokka made a sudden, sharp, high-pitched girl-like scream that made Katara wince.

"A LION-SHARK!"

One of her father's soldiers stopped by Katara and frowned as he looked down at Sokka.

"I could just tell your father he jumped in and refused to come back."

Katara gave a small giggle as Sokka screamed again and ended up swallowing copious amounts of salt water.

"Okay, okay. Sokka, stay still!" Katara gracefully bended a giant ball of water with her brother suspended within the center. He glared at her, air stored in his cheeks as he held his breath. Katara gave a sweet innocent smile as she bent the water five feet over the deck, her arms moving fluidly, until she dropped her arms to her side.

Sokka fell to the deck with a dull thud and groaned as he curled in a ball, clutching his head.

"Geez, Katara. A little gentler next time, huh?"

Katara bent the water off of her brother, leaving him dry and send the water off the side of the boat with a flick of her wrist.

"There won't be a next time, Sokka. Because if you do fall again, you're finding a way back on the boat by yourself."

The soldier who had spoken earlier snickered. "Lady Katara has a point. You have fallen three times today already."

Sokka frowned as he slowly stood up, wincing as he twisted his back until his spine popped.

"I get it. Let's gang up on Sokka! He can't bend an element and is too awesome with his boomerang and impressive wolf-tail." Sokka finished with an impressive pose and a smile.

Katara frowned. "You're so full of it. It's a good thing you're not chief for a while."

Sokka made a sound of indignation then turned around with a "Hmph." He marched away mumbling something about a lack of appreciation from his own family.

The soldier chuckled then dismissed himself with a bow and left when Katara smiled at him.

She turned around with a sigh. Her brother was nineteen for goodness sake. He should act like it.

Katara looked at the horizon in hopes of seeing the Fire Nation shore, knowing full well that they weren't due to arrive until tomorrow.

Katara put her elbow on the rail and rested her chin in her hand. She was ready to see her friends again. She smiled fondly as she remembered the last time they had all been in the same place at the same time. That had been last year's celebration.

Zuko and Toph had bribed the conductor and the band, Aang had managed to accidentally let Momo onto the buffet table, Sokka and Suki had been kicked out by Zuko once they had begun to get too intimate (she was glad the Firelord had done so...), and she herself had managed to insult three lords and a prince. It wasn't her fault she wasn't looking for a husband. Plus, who began courting after talking for a couple of minutes on the dance floor.

At one time she had believed she and Aang were to be together. Katara sighed. It wasn't meant to happen. And surprisingly, she was fine with it. She had plenty of things to keep her busy, and the freedom to do whatever made her more at ease.

Sokka was planning on proposing to Suki soon. The only people who knew were her and her father. Katara was excited for her friend and her brother. They deserved it. It's honestly long overdue.

Katara's brow furrowed as she thought a little bit. What happened to Zuko and Mai? The last thing she had heard was that they were still courting, if not a little distantly, but still.

Zuko had written her about her breakup with Aang. She, in a flurry of emotions after being sick of everyone asking her if she was okay, had writing a short, curt message back. Katara had regretted it as soon as the hawk had left.

Half of her wanted to die in embarrassment, the other half knew that Zuko had forgiven her.

A small smile made its way to her face. Zuko had eased into the life as Firelord pretty smoothly. With Iroh's patient guidance and the freedom to finally be able to speak what he believed and shape people for the better, Zuko was obviously more relaxed. He was actually so much more relaxed, that Sokka last time they had seen each other, had complained about how much Zuko smiled and joked now.

Granted, Katara knew that Zuko would never admit to her brother that he was right. Zuko's pride was still there. He still managed to get short tempered and sour, but Katara had seen his control in diplomatic missions and when he had come to visit the Southern Water Tribe for some document signings.

Actually, Katara didn't mind his smile. It made him look younger. Like the fears and anxieties of the haunted prince were nothing but a distant dream, and the burdens of Firelord were non existent.

His search for his mother was ongoing, and his father and sister were safely contained; Katara knew he visited them even though he hadn't said a word about them.

It was in his eyes. Those amber eyes that said more than the tall, dark, handsome, quiet man ever had and will.

Katara blinked and mentally shook herself. She hadn't seen Zuko in three months. And she was already thinking about him as if they'd been apart for years.

This was interesting . . . Katara absentmindedly began to bend the water beneath the ship to make it go faster on the water.

She wanted off this ship and she wanted to see her friends again. Even if it meant bending this ship all the way there.

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't get used to this. The only reason I put two chapters up at once was to get this story started off right. Remember to read and review!_

_REVIEWWWW!_

_—Iason_

**Inuria**

**Chapter 2**

Zuko raced down the hall, his thick robes barely even noticeable as he raced down the stairs and around a corner, yelling a quick apology over his shoulder as he plowed through a horde of servants carrying quite breakable and valuable plates.

His long hair had come out of his topknot, discarded somewhere along the long red carpeted hallways. Zuko skidded around another corner and raced down the last flight of stairs before sliding along the waxed marble floor of the main "throne" room with its extinguished flames.

He threw open the large, imposing doors and down the long stairway to the port. People bowed in haste at the rushing Firelord, but he paid them no heed. No one took offense. Zuko normally did greet most everyone unless something urgent was happening. And something urgent was indeed happening.

Zuko ran down the streets and it wasn't long before he ended up at the docks - just in time to see two ships arriving. One from the Earth Kingdom, the other from the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko inwardly thanked his Uncle for encouraging a vigorous fire bending training program for him. If not for that, Zuko would've long ran out of breath.

A small figure leapt from the boat before the ramp could be dropped down and landed with a soft thud as the cobblestone rose to meet her then flattened out as it brought her to a gentle stop.

Zuko grinned as the girl tapped her foot on the stone a couple of times before running in his direction with a large smile on her face.

"ZUKO!"

Zuko braced himself for the blow, but still stumbled back a few steps as Toph collided into his arms with a small laugh.

"Gosh, Toph. You've grown," Zuko said into her hair as she gripped him tight.

And it was true. The earthbender, though still small, had filled out quite nicely, and as far as Zuko was concerned, she still had some more growing to do. There were some new curves to her, some more feminine features that accentuated her natural beauty. He noted her new hair style. The last time he had visited Toph, six months ago, she had complained about her mother pushing her to try new things with her hair. Seemed like Toph's mother had won that argument.

"You can let go now," Zuko mumbled, feeling himself get warm in the face as people began to stare at the dignified Firelord being hugged for so long by the small earthbender.

"Hold on," Toph said back into his chest. "I've been away too long. The water. It hurts."

"You're telling me!" a masculine voice with a hint of whining to it said from a short ways off.

Toph finally parted from Zuko and reached up, touching his face lightly with her hands, using her thumb to brush along his nose and the bridge of his eyes.

Zuko waited until she was done to glance up at Sokka marching towards them, completely soaked.

"You need to shave," was all Toph said before the boomerang man came up.

"As much as I missed you, Sokka, please don't touch me," Zuko said as he looked the water tribe warrior up and down.

Sokka wiped his hand on his shirt (not that it did much) before he held it out for Zuko to shake. Zuko delicately took the young man's hand before he shook it once and let go, looking up into the grinning warrior's face.

Toph suddenly socked Sokka in the stomach, making him double over and squeak in pain.

"What - was - that - for?" Sokka squeaked.

Toph shrugged. "I wanted to see if you were still the same person."

"So you hit me? Oh...ouch...don't shout, Sokka...hurts..."

Toph gave a large smile. "The day you don't squeak is the day you become a real man - and that will never happen."

Sokka gaped at her like a fish out of water as Zuko chuckled. "She got you, man."

Sokka crossed his arms in fake offense and turned his back to them. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Not even if I told you I have dinner ready already?"

"Wellll..."

"When I said 'wait' I meant 'wait', Sokka! Can't you think of something other than your stomach for onc - oh. Hi, Zuko!"

Katara stopped walking when she was next to her brother who still had his back to them. The waterbender was looking at Zuko carefully for a second before she smiled. "How are you?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Really glad you guys are here."

Toph inhaled deeply before letting out a conspicuous exhale. "As much as love talking to you, can we move this chit chat to the palace? I'm tired and I need to go to the bathroom."

Katara looked at Toph in astonishment as if just noticing her presence. "Toph?"

Toph scratched her ear as she "looked" at Katara, her pale eyes piercing the waterbender as if she really could see her.

"What?" Toph asked emotionlessly.

Zuko gave a wry smile at her tone. She really didn't know how much she'd grown. Katara shot him an exasperated glance before rolling her eyes and grabbing Toph by the shoulders and steering her towards the palace.

"Okay, let's go."

Zuko followed the two young women as Katara began telling him all that her father and brother had done in the last few months with both water tribes.

Zuko glanced back at Sokka. "You know, you won't dry off as fast if you stand there."

Sokka grumbled something about royalty being know it all's and sisters being annoying as he stalked past Zuko, deliberately avoiding the other man's gaze.

Zuko sighed and walked back over to Toph and Katara. They continued towards the palace.

Zuko, to be honest, wasn't listening to what Katara was talking about - he was too busy studying her. Not in a creepy "I find you attractive way" but more of a "she hasn't said anything to me really since she sent me a short note" way.

Katara seemed relaxed enough. In fact, she seemed absolutely thrilled to be here with her friends again. There was a happy spring in her step, a glint in her eye, and her lips were always tilted ever so slightly upwards whether she was talking or not.

Her hair was longer, and she too had filled out a little more. She hadn't gotten much taller. In fact, she was only half a head taller than Toph.

Katara laughed at some comment Toph had made, and the way her whole body took a part in that laugh, the overwhelming happiness, took Zuko by surprise. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so happy. Well, there had been the day the war had ended. And the day he had recovered from his fever when he had allowed Appa to go free.

Katara matched her step with his as Toph led them to the palace.

"What are you frowning about?" she asked him playfully as she nudged him with her elbow.

"He's always frowning!" Sokka called from behind them.

Katara rolled her eyes and looked up at Zuko. "Seriously."

Zuko shrugged. "I honestly didn't even know I was. I was thinking about how happy everyone was." Well, he wasn't actually lying when he said that.

Katara gave a small smile. "It's nice to know some of that 'old Zuko' is still there."

The Firelord looked at her indignantly. "I'll have you know that the 'old Zuko' wasn't all that bad."

Katara raised an eyebrow as Toph turned around, walking backwards. "Oh yeah. He was a pretty nice guy. Other than hunting Aang, Katara, Sokka and myself, always being angry, always completely dumb, and just an insufferable grouch."

Zuko frowned as Katara and Sokka laughed at him. This time, it was Zuko who began to briskly walk away from the group.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Toph called playfully.

Zuko continued marching, his shoulders hunched and his movements stiff. But he would've burnt his own hand off before he admitted that a large grin was slowly spreading across his face as he walked away from his friends.

* * *

><p>"Sokka. You're going to choke."<p>

The water tribe warrior glared at his sister with his cheeks stuffed with food and his hand reaching for another roll.

Katara raised both eyebrows, challenging her older brother to just do what he was about to.

Sokka sat back with his arms crossed as he chewed and swallowed. "Why do you always use the 'mom face'?"

Katara smiled cheekily at him as she delicately stabbed a piece of meat with her fork. "Because it works."

Toph snorted from where she was sitting next to Sokka, directly across from Katara. "Sugar Queen's right. One of these days you're going to be eating so fast, it's all going to go down your wind pipe instead of your esophagus."

Sokka and Katara all stared at Toph in amazement.

"No offense, Toph, but where did you learn that?"

Toph opened her mouth to answer, but it was Zuko who answered first.

"Her mother has been making her do all sorts of studied in the last four years."

Katara looked at Toph proudly. She was glad that the earthbender was learning some valuable information; not that earthbending wasn't, it was just that in the times that Katara had taken Toph with her on diplomatic missions, she had learned that the earthbender's preferred way of persuasion was to frighten the ambassadors beyond reasonable doubt.

"Stop it," Toph mumbled.

Katara blinked. "Stop what?"

"You're looking at me weirdly. It feels strange."

Katara smiled and rolled her eyes as she put a bit in her mouth. She glanced over at Zuko to see him smiling down at his plate as he cut into his meat, obviously trying to hide it from everyone sitting at the table. Katara smirked. Before she could point it out, however, her brother had spoken.

"So, how are Firelord duties treating you?"

Zuko groaned. "Don't even get me started."

"No more assassination attempts?"

Katara studied Zuko's reaction. There wasn't much to study.

The previous year's celebration had ended well, however, as everyone was settling into bed for the night, a loud shout and a burst of flame had been heard and seen in the Firelord's chambers. Katara and the rest of Team Avatar had sprinted to Zuko's room to find him standing over an unconscious man and a discarded sword.

Turns out, Zuko had awoken to the sons of someone's heavy breathing. He had immediately shot a ball of fire at the man, then dove at him to keep him down. The man had been taken by surprise and in a desperate attempt to get free or to inflict some sort of pain to the Firelord, but him square on his shoulder. It had taken a lot of prying and hitting (Sokka had smacked him multiple times with his boomerang), but they had detached the man from the Firelord and promptly thrown him into the dungeons. The next day, Zuko had exiled the man.

"Not since last time," Zuko was saying, interrupting Katara's thoughts. "Though I do wake up every now and then to feel my shoulder throbbing."

Zuko grimaced as he rubbed his shoulder.

Sokka grinned. "Hey. You got a new battle scar at least."

Zuko frowned. "I wouldn't consider that little skirmish a battle."

The two men began to talk about the differences between battles and non-battles, and soon Katara found herself zoning out.

Toph, too, it seemed had tuned out the men as she played around with her food before putting some in her mouth.

Katara studied the room a little bit before her eyes landed on her friend sitting at the head of the table laughing at something Sokka had said.

Zuko's eyes were lit, the edges of his eyes crinkled, and his mouth drawn back wide revealing a set of perfect teeth. His handsome face was completely transformed by the laughter, and Katara realized that she no longer saw his scar even though it was there. Zuko really had changed. And he had changed for the better.

He had changed well physically too, as far as Katara could tell. She was a girl after all, and she had studied her friend when she had first laid eyes on him at the port earlier that afternoon.

His broad shoulders, handsome face, piercing amber eyes, his tall height, longish hair, and roguish scar all came together to make a well built young man.

Katara felt something happen deep inside her and blinked to herself. Uh...no. No. It was just her stomach acting up. Yes that's it. She just wasn't used to Fire Nation food.

The doors suddenly swung open traveling a short, yet large old man standing with his hands peacefully hidden in his long sleeves across his chest.

"IROH!"Tooh yelled as she jumped from her seat and embraced the old man lovingly.

Iroh chuckled as he returned the embrace. "It is nice to be appreciated by someone for once."

Zuko grumbled something under his breath that made Katara giggle.

Iroh and Tooh made their way to the table. The Dragon of the West faced Katara and took her hand delicately as he kissed the back of it.

"My dear, you get lovelier every time I see you."

Katara felt her cheeks grow warm and inwardly scolded herself for reacting such a way to such a simple compliment. It just seemed like everything Iroh said, though, was so...magically true.

"I have come to show all of you where you will be staying. If you are all done, that is," Iroh added with an amused expression as he watched Sokka stuff another roll in his face.

Sokka chewed and stared at his plate thoughtfully before he nodded and stood. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Katara rose from her seat and put her hand lightly on Zuko's shoulder as she met his gaze. "Are you coming?"

His eyes studied her face as he answered her. "I need to go take care of some last minute things. It's late and my advisors want to remind me of more 'traditional musts' before the celebration in three days." Zuko smiled at her genuinely and Katara found herself slowly smiling back. "But I promise I'll see you tomorrow morning," he added.

Katara nodded and walked towards Iroh, absentmindedly running a hand through Zuko's hair as she passed by him.

The entire way to her room, all Katara could think about was the soft, silky feel of his thick hair sliding between her fingers.

Little did she know that as she had run her hands through his hair, Zuko had immediately closed his eyes and relaxed instantly, and he too later was haunted by the feel of the cool hands of the beautiful waterbender running along his scalp.

* * *

><p>"How many days?"<p>

"Six."

The first man was sitting in a lotus position in front of a set of candles, the flames growing brighter as he exhaled, and dimmer as he inhaled.

The second man stood behind the first, watching the man's muscular shirtless back move as he breather. The second man shifted his feet.

"I expect it to be done in four. The Firelord has disgraced our way of life; his honor is filthy and contaminated. Do you understand?" the first man asked calmly.

The second man nodded. Then he answered aloud when he realized his master couldn't see him.

"Mmm. Good. Prepare the first stage. Tonight, some friends of ours are going to pay Firelord Zuko a visit..."

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! I may not post for a while. Finals week, everyone! Grrrrr….._

_Read and REVIEW!_

_-Iason_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inuria<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Zuko sat at his desk staring at everything he was supposed to do, but not really doing any of it. He picked up a piece of parchment, then decided not to and put it back down.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath as he stared at all of the invitations and the letters he had received back telling him who was coming and who wasn't. Why did his uncle know so many people?

Of course, many of the people he had invited were people in power who were expected to be there anyway.

Zuko sighed again. His uncle really did too much. He wasn't getting any younger, and though he acted like nothing was wrong in the world, it was perfectly clear that the Dragon of the West was developing some physical problems and limitations in his old age. Just the other day Zuko had to help him get a tea kettle off of a shelf that Iroh normally could reach up and get himself.

Zuko sat back in his chair and stared off into space, lost in his own thoughts.

His friends had finally shown up. Well, everyone except for Suki and Aang, but he hadn't really expected them to show up so early. And yet, even though they were here, Zuko felt like not much had changed. Granted, there was more of a spring in his step, and he felt happier than he had in weeks, but he was still Firelord, and there were still things to do.

Not that he wanted to do them. It wasn't that Zuko didn't want to be Firelord (if you want something done right, you do it yourself...) it was just that it wasn't as much as his father had made it out to be.

Ozai had always made being the Firelord look so power invested - you told people what to do and they did it. Plain and simple. Of course Zuko was trying to restore order, and he wasn't consumed with a desire to conquer the world and make everyone his slaves.

Zuko smiled to himself. Those were the days; when he and his uncle were exiled from the Fire Nation, hopelessly following the Avatar around the world in hopes of doing some good for his father. Believe it or not, life (in a way) had been simpler then.

But he wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

Zuko slowly stood up and stretched, making his way to the door slowly as he stretched out his legs carefully. Sitting down for so long had made his entire left leg fall asleep, and his right leg had managed to begin to cramp up.

I'd better not be getting old already.

Zuko gave one last large stretch and he went into the hallway. It was dimly lit with low burning torches aligning the walls. The red carpets lined with gold gave the corridor a more regal feel than an ordinary palace, and the faint colored walls were soothing to Zuko. He ran his fingers lightly over the minorly textured paint as he walked slowly to his chambers.

He had been up four hours after he had told his friends goodnight at the dinner table.

Zuko cringed a little.

He felt a little guilty for leaving them for his duties but to allow the kingdom to slack just because his friends were present seemed like such a childish thing to do. His uncle had offered to take care of them while they were here, a part of Zuko argued. But that would've put more strain on him than necessary, Zuko thought back. Iroh was too old to deal with such stuff, even if he was too proud to admit it. The man should've been retired a long time ago.

Ah the joys of being part of such an important lineage.

Zuko reached his room and opened the large doors with a sigh. Tomorrow he'd give his friends as much attention as he could spare.

Suddenly his mind flashed back to dinner when they had arisen to go to their chambers. A cool hand sliding softly though his hair as though to comfort him. Zuko unconsciously closed his eyes as he revisited the moment. He opened his eyes and furrowed his brow as he lit the torches on the wall with his firebending.

Had Katara known he was stressed? She's always been there for him even when she hated him. She had kept him true to himself, even when she had insulted him to no end. Because of the close eye she had kept on him the first few weeks he had joined Team Avatar, Katara could read him almost as well as his uncle could. Zuko didn't know whether to be thrilled or scared by that fact.

Zuko took off his outer robes and tossed them onto one of his bedposts.

He shrugged his other robes of and did the same, then pulled off his shirt leaving him standing in the middle of his room barefoot and shirtless.

Going through his "pre-bedtime ritual" (which he actually did without being consciously aware of it), brushed his fingers along all of his large scars that he had received since his father had attacked him as he walked to his bed.

His upper arm from Katara, his stomach from Azula, his forearm from Toph when she had though he was an intruder into her room, his shoulder from his last assassination attempt, and finally his face. The scar that had started it all.

Zuko used to regard the scar with hate. The topic was unspeakable, and whenever someone did mention it or ask, Zuko would flare out in anger whether the person's intentions had been hostile or not.

Now...well now Zuko had made peace with the fact that it was there. How could one ignore such a large part of themselves?

Zuko pulled back the heavy covers from his mattress; the bed was large and Zuko felt a little put down that he was the only one in it and had been for a year. But in all honesty, Zuko was starting to prefer his own bed. Yet another small part of the 'old Zuko' that was still there.

Something rustled outside his window and the Firelord paused. He slowly made his way to the window, his feet light from training and his body tensed.

Zuko stopped right next to the window so that if anyone were to peer in, they wouldn't be able to see him. He paused and listened, hearing nothing for a long while.

All he heard was his own soft breathing and the wind blowing outside. All of a sudden a flash of concentrated lightning blew the window inwards, causing Zuko to shout in alarm as the shards flew everywhere.

Two men dressed in all black, one wearing a dark green mask, the other wearing a dark purple one, jumped nimbly through the window and immediately faced the Firelord in a bender's stance.

Zuko was already crouched in his, and as he studied the men, he could immediately tell that one was a waterbender, and the other was a firebender.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Zuko demanded as the men began to slowly get closer to him.

The green-masked man answered first. "The same as you Your Highness," he addressed Zuko almost mockingly with an obvious sneer.

With that he blasted a powerful ball of blue fire at Zuko who killed it with a large sweeping motion. The force made him slide backwards a foot on the carpet and Zuko clenched his jaw.

"What do you want?!" Zuko fired a blast of fire at the man in the green and the man easily did a backflip over the blast that went out through the window.

"Peace. Order. A ruler of a powerful nation. This nation is no longer powerful." The purple masked man answered this time, the launched multiple ice shards at his face.

Zuko rolled and popped back up and fired two blasts - one at each man. The with a mighty roundhouse kick he sent a wall of flame at them.

One man fell backwards while the other had dodged. The green masked man.

"You have blue fire," Zuko said aloud more to himself than anything else.

The green masked man seemed to study Zuko carefully before he answered. "Some of us are more powerful than other firebenders."

Zuko clenched his fists, glancing at the unconscious purple masked man. "I'm not weak," he hissed through his teeth. He then gave a shout as he fired a few shots, doing a flip in the air and launching multiple attacks with his feet before landing.

He looked up, breathing hard as his opponent gracefully landed as well. So far The man had only fired twice the entire night.

"ZUKO!" A voice was shouting from a distance, and the sound of running feet was making its way to his chambers.

The green masked man quickly turned and draped the other man across his shoulders. "I only came to deliver a message, Firelord."

Once again, his tone was mocking.

Zuko was growling. "What?"

He could've sworn there was a smile in the man's voice when he replied.

"Tomorrow you will deposit a bag with 1200 pieces of gold by the beach a mile down from the docks. There will be a large rock marked with an emblem. You will put the bag by the rock and walk away. A week later you will do the same until you hear otherwise."

He started for the window.

Zuko fired a fireball near the man's head, effectively stopping him. "I can easily not do everything you told me. I could tell someone else about it. The entire imperial guard will be there waiting for you or whoever goes and gets my money!"

The man chuckled and without turning around, responded. "No. I do think you'll keep this under wraps. And you will do what I've asked of you - after all: it's common knowledge that some dear friends of yours are here for a while. It'd be a shame if something happened to their ship on the way back as they were on it...sailing home...no knowing they'll never reach it. Your highness, if there's one thing you need to understand, it's this: we. Are. Everywhere."

Then the man nimbly jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. Zuko gave a frustrated shout once more and fired a long constant blast through his window after the man who had just left.

He only stopped when someone grabbed his face and forced him to look at them. When his fierce amber eyes made contact with concerned, beautiful blue ones, Zuko felt the energy drain out of him and his muscles slacked.

Katara. Her mouth was moving and her eyebrows were knit in concern as her eyes were studying his face. Slowly her voice faded in.

"Zuko! Zuko! Zuko look at me! Look at me, I'm right here! Zuko! Zuko, you're okay. You're okay."

He had felt hopeless many times over. So many times in fact, he had lost count. But for the first time in his life, Zuko fainted.

* * *

><p>Katara stared down at her friend's unconscious form, and gently ran her hands through his hair. She didn't know why she liked doing this; she had learned to accept it.<p>

After Zuko had snapped out of whatever it was and his eyes had finally focused on her, they had rolled back into his head and his entire weight had slumped against her. Using her waterbending and a lot of lifting, Katara had managed to put Zuko into his bed. She had then gotten rid of the glass shards that had obviously come from his window and then she had frozen a sheet of ice where the window should have been.

Then she had pulled up a chair by Zuko's bed and sat there watching him rest. She didn't know why she was doing this. But she did know that she wouldn't be able to sleep right if she just left him here after seeing him pass out.

It had been obvious from the start that Zuko needed some sort of break from his Firelord duties. And from what she had heard and seen, it seemed like someone had tried to kill him again.

Katara sighed and studied his face. Normally hardened by stress, and tensed up with his Zuko personality, his face was immensely relaxed now that he was unconscious. His brow was loosened, his forehead completely clear of any frown marks, and his mouth was even hanging open a little.

Katara glanced back at the giant closed door that led to the corridor. Should she leave?

Katara stared at her friend and put her hand on his hand. No. She'd stay. When he woke up, she'd be there. Like a good friend should.

Katara settled herself for the night and waited.

* * *

><p>"Was the message delivered?"<p>

"Yes sir."

"Good. In a week's time everything will be perfect. Our inside agent has sent the 'all clear'?"

"Yes, sir.

"Good. Now, we wait."

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 is now up! Remember, finals week is happening so update times may vary depending on how much I want to procrastinate._

_**Read and REVIEW!** Seriously. Review. Otherwise I don't feel like updating as soon . . ._

_—Iason_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inuria<strong>

**Chapter 4**

The first thing Zuko saw when he opened his eyes was his ceiling. Normally painted flawlessly a pale beige, it now sported a large black circle. A burn mark. Made by fire.

Zuko inwardly groaned. He'd almost completely forgotten about last night. Why did something always seem to happen to him? Just when he thought his life was going to be relatively normal, it wasn't.

Zuko shifted but then paused when he realized where he was. Huh. He didn't recall going to bed. Zuko slowly looked down his left arm and saw his hand clasped in between two smaller, slender hands. The owner of said hands was fast asleep, leaning on the bed while sitting in a chair next to it.

Zuko blinked and slowly sat up. Had he really fainted? Gosh, that was a little embarrassing. At least she had been there when he had. Funny how she tended to just show up when he needed her.

Zuko studied his room. With the exception of a few books laying open and slightly disturbed on the floor, and a few charred walls, his room seemed fine. Zuko's eyes wandered over to the window and he saw with some surprise that Katara had taken the time to replace the shattered glass with a thin sheet of ice. He'd replace the window soon, he decided.

Zuko looked down at Katara who was slightly drooling onto his bedspread and couldn't help the fond smile that crept onto his face.

Her kindness towards him had shaped him a lot since they'd first met. And not just her kindness either. It was also her ferocity, her loyalty, her passions. Frankly, Zuko was thankful for the ability to call her his friend.

As he stared at her, studying her dark brown hair that had come out of her bun and loops, now cascading over her shoulders and face, he felt something deep inside him stir. Her mouth was slightly open and her brow was lightly furrowed, and Zuko slowly frowned as he tried to find out what had just happened inside of him. He'd never been that good at self-analysis, but - Katara began to stir, effectively interrupting his thoughts.

She slowly blinked and looked up, and when she saw him sitting up, gave a tired smile. "Hey."

"Hi. Zuko, here," the Firelord joked, referencing his not-so-impressive greeting he had given Team Avatar for the first time since turning good.

Katara opened her mouth to say something but yawned widely.

Zuko grinned, fully amused. "How long did you sleep for?"

"Not long." Katara stretched and slowly slid her hands from his. Zuko decided not to mention the previous contact and let the moment pass.

He watched her as she slowly looked around the room, then finally focused on him. Zuko felt himself relax under her penetrating blue gaze and he blinked kindly at her.

"So. What happened last night, Zuko?" Katara had finally asked him the question that he had hoped she wouldn't.

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes, careful not to show much emotion. He didn't want to hurt his friends - he didn't want to hurt her. And though he normally didn't take other people's threats seriously, he couldn't take the chance of putting the people he cared about in danger. He couldn't tell her. Not yet.

"Zuko -" Katara began.

Zuko cut her off with a question. "So why were you the only person who came down? There was a lot of noise coming from this room."

Katara blinked then shrugged. "Well, Sokka can sleep through anything. And well, Toph . . . I think you must have woken her up. Her reflexes are just as sharp as anybody's if not more so. I guess she didn't think it was any concern of hers."

Zuko nodded and stretched before he slowly climbed out of bed. Katara gave him his space, though he knew that she would help him the second she saw that he needed it. He stretched his legs a little and put on his robes before facing Katara.

"I'm going to go get breakfast then I need to talk with my uncle. Ah . . . Do you want to come with me? To breakfast I mean," Zuko added hastily. He enjoyed her company, he truly did. More than he was ever going to admit aloud. But his Firelord pride wasn't about to let him say that to her.

Katara smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>Zuko trudged down the street to the tea shop he knew his uncle was working at. Iroh still owned the shop in the Earth Kingdom, but because of Zuko, he had raised a new one in the Fire Nation. Iroh still managed the other shop, though he had another man keeping an eye one business there for him.<p>

Zuko sighed as he stared up at the shop, watching the happy costumers walking in and out of the busy tea place.

Zuko scowled as he walked up the stairs. People paused what they were doing to bow in his direction, but Zuko gave them no heed. He threw open the doors of the crowded shop and everyone within the small place fell silent as they stared at their Firelord.

"Well?" Zuko practically growled.

The people decided that they didn't want to enrage their already irritated Firelord further, so the chatter continued in hushed tones. Zuko made his way to the back where his uncle was preparing multiple types of tea.

Zuko threw back the final curtain to reveal Iroh sniffing a kettle contently.

"Uncle!"

Iroh looked up at his nephew with a pleased smile. "Zuko! Just the person I wanted to see." He thrust a cup in Zuko's face. "Try this. It's a new blend that I made up."

Zuko stared at the cup being shoved between his eyes and after looking quite bewildered for a few seconds, took the cup and tentatively sipped the liquid inside. Zuko coughed and set the cup down as he struggled to gain his composure, still coughing up a fit.

"Uncle! What is that?! It's incredibly bitter!" Zuko looked at his uncle, feeling the aftertaste creep into him from the back of his tongue.

Iroh looked pleased. "That's exactly what I was going for! I had a costumer who complained that my tea was too sweet. I'm going to give him this, and maybe he won't complain as much."

Zuko shook his head. He had learned a long time ago not to question his uncle. Most of the time, when he did, the argument was completely foolish, or Iroh ended up giving some obscure metaphorical lesson that went through one ear and out the other.

"I have to ask you something important," Zuko began.

Iroh nodded. "I'm listening." He began to pour tea into cups.

Zuko took a deep breath and spoke slowly as he thought about his words carefully.

"Uncle, do you know of any specific gangs, groups, or societies that are particularly against the new peace order that Aang and I have been working on?" Zuko picked up his still full cup of the overly bitter tea and tapped his fingers on the side in order to give his hands something to do.

Iroh looked at him carefully and studied Zuko with an intensity that made Zuko stare into his cup and shift his feet nervously.

"SEVEN CUPS OF JASMINE TEA!" Iroh suddenly shouted, causing Zuko to jump in surprise.

A young teen, probably about fourteen, rushed in and grabbed the tray of cups which Iroh had arranged neatly with the kettle in the center, and rushed back out to deliver the order.

Iroh glanced back at Zuko as he began boiling more water, breathing hot air lightly on the new kettle with his firebending. Then he stood up straight and with his arms folded across himself, and his arms hidden in the sleeves of his robes, addressed his nephew.

"Well, I remember one group of assassins that Ozai had a great liking to. They were highly invested in his cause and I can see them coming back. Though if you must know, many of them have already been detained. There is another group that I have encountered on the border of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation that stole my clothes and my money. But Zuko, why so curious about it now?"

Zuko blinked as he stared down at his tea, his brow furrowed. "I just want to know." He paused then looked up at his uncle without moving his head. "Do you think our library has anything on certain cults or people like that?"

Iroh let out a nervous chuckle as he heated the kettle once more, this time with his hands. "Let me tell you nephew, you have me really concerned right now. But I shall let you have your secrets. Yes I think we may have something in the palace library. But be careful. The man who knows but does not tell is like a dam holding back the ocean - he will break, and in the process, he will be destroyed."

Zuko chanced a glance at the wiser man and Iroh was studying his nephew with raised eyebrows. Suddenly the Dragon of the West smiled early.

"Here," he handed the Firelord a new tray full of tea cups. "Even a Firelord needs to do something relaxing. Serving your people tea in a small little shop can calm the soul like nothing else."

Part of Zuko wanted to argue with his uncle, that he had something really important to look into, but after thinking better of it, Zuko didn't argue and took the tray from his uncle with a smile.

"Okay, Uncle. Maybe a few trays won't hurt."

Iroh clapped Zuko on the shoulder. "You'll be okay."

Zuko, however hard he tried, couldn't help but think that the opposite was true.

* * *

><p>Katara found Zuko hunched over a dozen different scrolls in the palace library a few hours later. She didn't know what to think when, after looking for him in all of his other favorite places, she saw him in the library carefully doing some sort of research.<p>

Zuko looked up when she drew near, his eyes looking haggard and his face betraying his exhaustion.

Katara made her way next to him and put a hand on his shoulder as she looked carefully at all of the scrolls strewed in front of him.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with last night would it?" she asked him, carefully studying her friend.

Zuko shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even understand what I'm looking for."

Katara was worried about Zuko now more than she had been earlier today. "Well, Toph was wondering if you wanted to spar with her today. I came to find you for her actually."

Zuko shifted in his seat and looked up at her with his piercing gaze, his intensity scared her, but at the same time, sent something running down her spine.

Katara didn't have time to register whatever she was feeling before Zuko sat up straight all of a sudden as if he had just had a diving epiphany.

"That's it!"

Katara blinked as Zuko shot to his feet and looked at her in excitement.

"Toph!"

Katara shook her head and looked up at him. "You're not making any sense right now, Zuko. Are you sure you're okay?"

Zuko laughed and grabbed her face in his hands as he kissed her forehead. "Brilliant! Okay, where's Toph right now?"

Katara raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything about what had just happened, even though her heart and mind were racing. "In the palace courtyard with Sokka. They're talking about a new sword Sokka wants Toph to make."

Zuko nodded. "Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall with so much renewed energy that Katara had a hard time believing that just previously he had looked as if Appa had sat on him.

Katara jogged to keep pace with Zuko as he marched quickly down the hall with his long, powerful strides.

She didn't say a work to him, and neither he to her. In all honesty, Katara was grateful for the brisk, urgent silence. It gave her time to question herself why her body seemed to readily react to her friend whenever they were in the same room with each other. His intense amber eyes, his tall height, his powerful shoulders and lean shape, his dark hair and -

Gosh she just needed to stop. She hadn't even been single for a year and she felt like she was traipsing after her ex-boyfriend's best friend.

They turned the corner into the courtyard to see Sokka and Toph sitting in the middle of the clear stone area where four years ago, Zuko and Katara had taken Azula down.

"- another space sword!" Sokka moaned.

Toph gave a cry of exasperation and flopped onto her back with her hands on her face. "It's taking every ounce of willpower in my body to keep myself from burying you alive," Toph's muffled voice said from behind her hands, obviously deeply irritated.

Sokka gave a cry of exasperation himself and flopped onto his back too.

Zuko and Katara didn't have to introduce themselves; Toph's master earthbending skills had probably told her of their presence while they were just inside the palace.

"Zuko, tell Sokka to stop being such a baby," Toph said accusingly, taking her slender, yet calloused hands off of her face.

Katara smiled at Toph. She really had learned some self control.

"Toph I need to spar with you," Zuko said urgently. It wasn't necessarily a command, but it wasn't a request either.

Toph sat up and tilted her head curiously. "Sugar Queen is perfectly available, and you two have been spending an awful lot of time together. Is there something I don't know about?"

Her bluntness took Zuko and Katara by surprise and Katara felt her face warm. She avoided Zuko's eyes. _Toph mustn't know, Toph mustn't know, Toph mustn't know..._

The phrase became a chant as Katara tried to stop flushing.

"No!" Katara exclaimed rather defensively. She winced at her own tone then realized that Zuko had answered simultaneously, and in the same tone. Interesting.

Toph 'stared' at them for a while then sighed. "Fine. But once I kick your butt, we're going in for dinner."

Zuko smiled as he took off his robes and shirt. Katara tried to keep her eyes off of him and instead busied herself with her brother and dragging the man to his feet, then pushing him towards the edge of the courtyard.

"Honestly, Sokka, you don't want to be crushed or burned, do you?" she asked her brother.

Sokka just muttered something under his breath and flicked a pebble into the courtyard.

Katara watched as Zuko and Toph faced each other, ready in their stances. She thought about Zuko's little epiphany earlier, not just ten minutes ago. Katara squinted against the afternoon/evening sun. She could just make out Zuko's thoughtful gaze. It wasn't his sparring face, or even his super concentrated face. It wasn't even the face of adrenaline driven firebending fury.

No, Katara kew exactly why Zuko had been anxious to spar with Toph. He needed to talk to her, and he didn't want anyone else to know.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. Haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Holiday season, you know? Please read and review, and enjoy. _

_But do me a favor. If you haven't yet, look into an author named "Aria's Locket". I've found their writing style incredibly captivating. _

**_READ and REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inuria<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Zuko had just blocked a large array of rocks and earth when a large, almost perfectly round, chunk the size of his head slammed into his stomach. With a grunt, the Firelord stumbled back a few steps as the chunk of rock fell to the ground.

Toph gave a snort of amusement as she gracefully slid her feet along the flat ground and hurled another blow at him.

Zuko dove and rolled forwards underneath the new array of attacks, then popped up in front of his friend.

"The Firelord never requests to spar," Toph commented with some slight amusement. "Normally it's the other way around." She finished off with a stomp and the ground beneath Zuko fell away.

He jumped and aimed some blasts of fire which the earthbender easily blocked. Zuko gave an expert roundhouse kick and a stream of flames licked their way through the air towards Toph who collected the earth around her in a sort of shell.

Zuko's eyes widened as he saw a large number of sharp projectiles hurtling through the leftover smoke towards him and took the opportunity to get close to his friend again.

"I needed to talk to you about something important," Zuko said only loud enough for Toph's brilliant ears to hear.

She spun with an arm held parallel to the ground and her hand in a fist and another well aimed rock hurtled towards Zuko with frightening speed. He jumped, spun in the air, and brought his heel down upon the rock breaking it in two with a neat line of flame and a puff of smoke.

Toph suddenly disappeared under the earth to pop up next to him and throw the ground from underneath his feet. The earthbender caught Zuko by the collar of his shirt before his face made contact with the ground.

"I don't normally carry out favors," she said to him with a slight smile. Toph tilted her head a little. "But you've got me curious."

Toph threw him back and the Firelord spun in the air, neatly landing on his feet and sliding backwards a bit on the now loose dirt. Zuko chanced a glance towards the water tribe siblings to see them bickering about something. He saw Sokka flail his arms in the air like a crazed chicken and Katara immediately face palming herself in exasperation.

Zuko focused back on his task at hand. It was true he normally didn't challenge people to spar. He never said no to a request, but he was hardly ever the one to request it unless he was highly stressed or angry or even depressed. Even then he preferred to take a personal balloon to the far off mountains where he could vent his emotions alone. His uncle was the only one who knew that Zuko did that, though. But even sparring against Toph voluntarily was something new. His high and mighty Firelord pride (along with the old Zuko pride as well) could hardly take Toph kicking his butt almost every time they sparred. So far he'd beaten her twice before. And that was the two matches directly after he had made the rule: 'no metalbending.'

But, Zuko thought as he fired a few more attacks, this was necessary. For his and the Fire Nation as a whole's well-being.

He sprinted towards Toph and gave a mighty leap as far as he could with a boost of flames from his feet. After landing neatly behind her, he bent down and did a simple leg sweep before her sharp senses could react to his presence on the earth. She tumbled to the ground with a grunt, and pulled him down to the ground as well so that his hands were on either side of her head, propping him up so that he was looking down at her face upside down.

Her pale green eyes 'looked' up at him and she had an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Zuko felt his lips pull back in a small smile. The earthbender's cheekiness and unpredictable behavior was entirely contagious. And it took him back to when the gang was traveling around the world ready to face Ozai in his crazy rampage of power.

"You could be saving an entire Nation." Zuko paused and then decided to add: "And a Firelord."

Toph set her hands underneath his arms and with a strong tug and a push of the earth, took Zuko by surprise and the Firelord tumbled forwards, off balance. He gave a surprised cry and ungracefully fell to the ground beside his friend.

"I'm in," Toph said, barely out of breath and hardly scratched.

Zuko lifted his head only to drop it again as he half groaned, half chuckled in his successful mission. Though he was going to be sore the next day.

"Two miles south of the Palace's docks. A large rock with an emblem. Keep an eye on it tonight for me," Zuko breathed softly so that only Toph would hear.

Toph merely gave a small smile in response then all of a sudden socked him in his side. Zuko grunted, rolled onto his side, and curled into a ball, holding the spot where he had been hit. Toph began to laugh. "Oh, I missed this! I forgot how fun this was!"

Inwardly Zuko was praising the earthbender's ability to pretend she and him were interacting differently than they really were. To anyone else watching, the two friends were just enjoying each other's company, making up for lost time.

"I'm going to be bruised tomorrow," Zuko managed to get out as he slowly stood on his feet.

Toph easily rose as well with her trademark grin, and the sixteen year old gave a small laugh. "I don't think either of us are surprised, your highness." The way she addressed him was obviously mocking and joking around with him and Zuko merely chuckled in response.

The two approached the water tribe siblings who had apparently either resolved their argument or just agreed to let the issue go. Katara looked up at Zuko with a questioning glance before the expression was replaced by one of annoyance when Sokka began to talk.

"Zuko, tell Katara that fire-pansies are real and in fact highly poisonous!"

Zuko blinked and stared at the young man in amazement. "How are you so . . .-"

"Amazingly masculine? Brilliant? Clever?" Sokka interrupted.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Spacious," she said instead as Katara covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Sokka sniffed and pulled out his boomerang, then began stroking it. "You're my only friend, Boomerang."

Zuko snorted then swayed a little as his head went momentarily light. He braced himself with a hand on Toph's shoulder as Katara rose to her feet in concern.

"I'm fine," Zuko said unconvincingly. He took a deep breath and steadied himself as Toph remained planted in order to let him get a grip on himself. For once her lack of sentimentalism was helpful.

Zuko shook his head to clear it and slowly took his hand off of Toph's shoulder. The earthbender merely grunted when his weight leaned heavily on her only to push off in one sudden action.

"I just need some time to myself." Zuko paused and glanced at Toph, avoiding Katara's scrutinizing gaze. He knew that if he looked into those blue eyes of hers, he'd tell her everything he wasn't supposed to. "Remember," he said softly to Toph as he made his way inside the palace, wincing with every other step.

As he went in, he couldn't help but think about what the man had said the other night. About the omnipresence of whatever secret organization he was a part of. That's when Zuko realized how much of a problem this was. That's when it all sank in. He couldn't trust anyone. Not fully. Not even the friends he had brought here himself.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Sokka asked aloud.<p>

Katara stood still, obviously thinking to herself about whatever Zuko was going through and his refusal to confide in her.

Toph stood where she had been standing and where Zuko had leaned on her for support. She knew that Zuko had asked for her help in order to ease whatever worries and anxieties he had about whatever it was.

Toph curled her toes on the smooth and clean tile. She could feel Sokka shift where he was sitting against the large column and braced herself for the question she knew he was going to ask.

"What are you supposed to remember?"

The question came from a different voice. A more feminine voice. Toph felt Katara shift so that she was facing her.

"I . . . don't think I'm allowed to say," Toph said softly. She then rolled her shoulders. She wasn't one for questioning. "I need to fix this courtyard though."

Katara grabbed her shoulder as Toph's back turned to her and the earthbender felt dread seep into her.

A few years ago she wouldn't have worried about the possibility of lying to someone, especially someone she actually knew. But now that she'd made such good friends, and now that the basis of their relationship was full-hearted trust, Toph knew that she wouldn't be able to lie off the top of her head. Especially not to Katara.

Toph concentrated for a second on the earth, to soothe her mind. She could see the guards patrolling the palace and the courtyard itself. She could see Katara standing behind her, ready to help and ready to satisfy her curiosity. She could also see Sokka who was now on his feet, earnestly waiting for her response to Katara's question.

Toph faced Katara squarely. "To be honest I don't know. But," she said quickly in order to cut Katara's unasked questions off, "I do know that Zuko will tell you whatever it is whenever he's ready to. I don't think I should be the one to tell his secrets."

Katara paused. "If his life is in danger, or even yours . . . you would tell me then, wouldn't you?"

"Toph, you know we're here for you if you need us. You don't have to hide anything," Sokka added softly, his silly persona replaced with that of the water tribe leader.

Toph paused then nodded. "You two go ahead and go in for dinner. I'll be there after I fix this place up."

The water tribe siblings were obviously waiting for something more to be said, but Toph said nothing else. Reluctantly, they then went inside the palace.

Toph let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Then she decided to distract herself with fixing up the place.

She punched her fingers into the stone and curled them, flattening out the rippled surfaces, then stood up and stomped the ground to even out the little dents and craters in the ground. As she began to clear out the rocks and stones and chunks of earth, her mind wandered.

She was supposed to be watching a rock for who knows how long. She did know that she was supposed to go out whenever night fell, that much was clear from what Zuko had told her.

A rock with an emblem. She hadn't 'seen' such a thing in all of her visits to the Fire Nation. And to watch something she hadn't known existed for whatever . . . it set her on edge. She had heard the crashes and felt the movements of the assassins in Zuko's room, even three hallways down and two floors up. If this rock watching was anything related to last night, she knew that this was dangerous.

Toph sighed as she overviewed her cleanup job. Zuko would be pleased. The last time she had been left to clean up, she hadn't done it properly in a rush to get somewhere.

A sudden movement made her pause. A pair of footsteps . . . a pair of feet that she hadn't ever encountered before. They were light and trained, but not as much so as Twinkle Toes'. They were deliberate, but not as much as Zuko's. Sort of uneasy and cautious, but not as careful as an intruder would be. And yet . . . this pair of feet seemed awfully familiar. Like something lost in a far off dream.

Well. This intruder was still an intruder and though the person moved with cautiousness, they also moved with confidence. This told Toph that whoever this was, they had been in the palace before.

She lightly stomped the ground and felt the vibrations carry up the walls of the courtyard, up the columns, over the railings and through the halls of the vast palace. The sheer size nearly overwhelmed her her first time within it and she had counted on focusing solely on one of her friends whenever she walked the halls. But now, she knew exactly what to expect - and what to look for.

"C'mon, c'mon . . .," she muttered impatiently as she waited to feel the person's retreating steps. Suddenly she sensed them again and gave a triumphant smirk. "Gotcha."

With a bound, and a push of the earth, Toph was flying over the railing of the second floor balcony and in front of a large door which she pushed open. The earthbender raced through the halls, the carpet only a minor hinderance in her pursuit.

Toph turned another corner and paused. Whoever it was was really close . . . if only she could -

Suddenly the footsteps disappeared and Toph was left standing alone in a long, vast, red-carpeted hallway. She stomped her foot again and followed the vibrations, but nothing out of the ordinary showed itself to her. Even things below the palace's foundations and between every wall - all of it was revealed and not a single thing out of the ordinary caught her attentions.

Toph huffed in frustration, blowing her bangs out of her eyes for a second, only for them to flop back over her eyes. "This is really annoying."

No one just disappeared. And there was no way the person flew. Though large, the corridors were small enough that one couldn't just fly. Even if they were an Airbender (unlikely), the breeze would've swirled through the halls and she would've felt something.

Toph snorted and, recognizing someone's presence behind her, whirled around in a fighters stance, instinctively launching a brick in the person's general direction.

"Oof - Miss Bei Fong..."

Toph slowly relaxed. An imperial guard just patrolling the hallways. She should've known.

"What are you doing in this part of the palace? Master Katara has been looking for you for a while. The whole place has been looking."

Toph shrugged and turned her face towards he ground. "I didn't know I was wandering for so long. I just had to look into something, that's all."

The guard she knew wanted to ask more questions but the earthbender merely stalked off towards the dining room where she knew her friends were waiting for her. After dinner, she had a mission to complete and a promise to fulfill.

* * *

><p>So far the only thing that was interesting about watching this hunk of rock was . . . Toph drew a smiley face in the sand. There was nothing interesting about this job. Toph, in her moment of irritation at the Firelord and herself, promptly turned the smiley face into a frowny face.<p>

Toph sighed. Zuko had obviously placed money by the rock. Then he had left and returned in time for dinner. Afterwards, she had trudged down here, encasing herself in a makeshift hollowed out rock. From the outside she was a giant boulder. Inside she could keep tabs on the entire beach. But so far the only movement was the waves against the shore. And even those weren't violent enough to keep her entertained.

She knew for a fact the money was still by the rock. She could see it.

Toph banged her head once against the edge of the hollowed out rock in frustration. All she wanted to do was sleep tonight. Was that too much to ask? Tomorrow, noblemen and women were pouring in from all over the world for the annual celebration and Zuko wanted her to watch a rock.

The master earthbender tilted her head to the side to think. She made a deal with herself. One more hour. If nothing happened, then she'd assume nothing would and she'd leave to go get some sleep. It was already somewhere around midnight anyway.

Toph yawned and began to let her mind wander.

What had the assassins wanted with Zuko? Obviously it had to be more than money. And more than Zuko's death because the men practically let him walk away unscathed. And if Zuko was afraid to talk about anything regarding the men and their deal, it meant that the water tribe siblings and herself were in danger. That told Toph that these people were in a lot of places where they could keep tabs on the Firelord.

Well it didn't matter too much. Sokka would follow Zuko to the end of the earth. Katara would too, in fact she would be willing to sacrifice an awful lot for the Firelord.

Toph smirked to herself. The Sugar Queen and the Firelord were beginning to develop and interesting twist in their relationship. Since her feet touched the ground, Toph felt their heart rates race whenever they were around each other. And she didn't miss the way Miss Fussy Britches tried to stick to Mr. Firelord all the time. Of course, knowing Zuko he'd be in complete denial about such feelings. What, with his pride and honor and such. Falling for and pursuing your best friend's ex-girlfriend wasn't necessarily something to help honor.

Toph sat cris-crossed and put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Love was an annoying and complicated thing. If it were all up to Toph, what most people called 'love' she called 'an overused description.' There are different kinds of love and attraction and to her people just threw the word willy nilly.

Though she had to admit. She hadn't experienced whatever was so pleasing about a relationship in the slightest and didn't plan on it. Especially after her mother's attempts to thrust suitor after suitor after suitor into her life. Toph gave a crooked smile. She had almost forgotten how fun it had been to think of new ways to get those men to leave.

A shift in the sand made her pause and listen. A light shuffle. The sand could be playing tricks on her, but Toph's intuition told her that it was something more than just a crab or a bird.

Those footsteps . . .

Toph paused. Did Zuko want her to attack? Or just watch? Knowing Mr. High and Honorable, he probably just wanted her to watch so that she could find this person again.

"Oh, you lucky turtle-duck. You just wait till I get to finally kick your sorry, annoying, light-footed butt," Toph muttered aloud to herself.

She observed carefully as the man took the money and went the opposite way of the docks down the beach. She considered following but decided against it. She had enough information for Zuko. And risking herself right before the entire world's array of leaders and politicians arrived to the Fire Nation palace? Um, no thanks.

Toph waited until the man's footsteps disappeared, then she counted to seven hundred just in case the man decided to come back. Then, silently as the man she had been tracking, the earthbender slipped out of her little piece of 'camouflage' and made her way back to the palace.

Halfway there, however, she felt a swift breeze. She wouldn't have thought much of it if it weren't for the fact that before that new breeze, the wind had been blowing the opposite direction, and had smelled like the sea as apposed to - Toph felt a smile grow onto her face and turned around to face the new set of footprints on the sand.

"I was starting to miss the smell of sky-bison," she said over the waves.

She could feel the Avatar's smile and she rolled her eyes. "You're so happy I can feel it."

Aang chuckled and he stepped forwards. Toph met him halfway and jumped into his arms and into his embrace.

"Nice to see you too, Sifu," Aang said into her shoulder.

Toph pulled back and dropped back into the sand. "C'mon. Let's get back to the palace. And the stables. Appa will want to stay somewhere."

Aang answered with a hum.

"Where've you been?" Toph asked as they approached the docks.

"Here and there. Doing Avatar related stuff."

Toph gave a small smile. "And growing. I think it's safe to say your voice has officially changed."

Aang chuckled.

Toph suddenly socked him in the side and the Avatar stumbled to a stop with a grunt and a small groan.

"You haven't been doing much earthbending," Toph remarked. "If you'd been practicing even just the stances, you'd have a lot more resistance." She continued towards the palace as the Avatar recovered and used his airbending to catch up with her.

"Why were you out so late? You do know people are coming tomorrow," Aang said. "Or is that why you were out?"

Toph sighed. "That story will have to wait until it's over." She kicked a rock in her path and it went flying farther and with much more power than it should have. The two benders winced when they heard a window shatter and a woman scream.

"I missed you, Toph," Aang suddenly said softly and with an emotion Toph hadn't heard from him before.

Toph paused, then continued walking to cover her confused flusteredness. She scolded herself for feeling a mild heat rise to her cheeks.

Aang caught up to her and they walked in an almost awkward silence until they reached the palace entrance. The guards bowed when they recognized Aang and the Avatar nodded in acknowledgement. As the two teens reached the main staircase, Aang spoke again, and by the way his weight shifted, Toph knew he was doing that nervous habit of his and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess what I meant back there is . . . it's good to be back. And to see you again. Well, all of you."

Toph smirked when she heard Aang stop himself before he could ramble on and she decided that instead of holding this uncomfortable moment over his head, she was going to pretend it never happened.

Toph tilted her head. "You too, Twinkle Toes. But next time you go on your own adventure, remember to write every now and then, huh?"

She finished with a small genuine smile of her own, allowing herself to appreciate his presence again. "I'm going to bed, now."

"I am too, I guess," Aang responded. "I'll see you tomorrow and um . . . I hope that whatever you were doing, you did successfully."

Toph turned around and made her way up the stairs and towards her chambers, leaving he Avatar behind her.

"So do I," she breathed aloud to herself.

Zuko had said that the whole Nation could be at risk. Well if he wanted that risk to go away, he was going to spill the beans first thing tomorrow.

Toph entered her room and changed into her bedtime clothes, and after she brushed her hair and teeth, fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow, leaving her with faint thoughts of threatening Firelord's and standing in the embrace of an awkward, but warm hearted monk.

* * *

><p>"The celebrations begin tomorrow."<p>

"I am aware."

"The girl was there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mmmm. Good. Tell me, do you have your coat and dress robes?"

"Packed and ready."

"Go and enjoy yourself, my friend. I shall be in touch. This celebration is two: A celebration of peace for the Nation, and a celebration of victory for ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
